uncapturedspiritsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaeerah
Kaeerah is the alpha female of the Lupine Terrors and mate of Slagar. She is the mother of eight pups: Requiem, Wraithe, Zekier, Divel, Jinx, Tether, Fenris and Rend. Though her mate is the founder of the Terrors, Kaeerah has assumed a strong leadership role and has found herself in many ways to be the true power behind the throne. Both clever and beautiful, she's charmed many into following her, and she's hungry for more power. Powers and Abilities As a demon, Kaeerah feeds on fear. She particularly enjoys terrorizing pups, as their fear is the purest, but she can pull energy from all lupes. She's able to extend shadow-like tendrils into the hearts of her victims and extract their soul or life force, leaving them alive but despondent and cold. These effects are sometimes reversible, but they can quite often be permanent. Thanks to Slagar's intervention, Kaeerah is now a vampire as well, endowed with the strength and other special abilities. Sucking the power from the Nantika tree has heightened her natural abilities and gifted her with the ability to sense power at a glance, so she knows immediately what other lupes are capable of. This has given her an insatiable hunger for powers, which she seeks to steal and collect in any way possible. She suspects she has the ability to absorb other lupes' powers....she just doesn't know how yet. Early History Kaeerah inherited her father's demonic nature, much as her siblings did. Her mutations were more evident from birth, however, from the spiny bone plates over her fur to the violent tendencies that overtook her nearly at random. From her young childhood, it became clear that Kaeerah had problems with impulse control. She viciously attacked her younger sister, Lungaia, and showed no remorse for mangling her ears. She wouldn't mind her father, and she seemed impervious to her mother's telepathy. Cyphiro, at a loss for ways to contain her, took her away for training. There they came into contact with full-blooded demons -- creatures far stronger than the lupes they possessed. Kaeerah ventured too closely to these and fell into one's grasp. It sucked her essence from her body, removing what was left of her mortal soul and leaving only the demon part behind. Cyphiro attempted to intervene, but was gravely injured, and young Kaeerah fled. From that point on, she told the tale that she had murdered her father herself, though her family would later learn that this was a lie. After reuniting with her mother and siblings at the Nantika Clan, Kaeerah met an older lupe named Zarakuntai. Under Kai's tutelage, Kaeerah learned many valuable things about life, relationships, hunting and fighting. Unfortunately, though Kai's heart was in the right place, Kaeerah put his information to ill-use. She ultimately abandoned him, as she had her father, when she lost use of him -- and left to find her place in the world. Time with the Lupine Terrors Still quite young, Kaeerah met with the vampiric lupe Slagar and quickly found her way into his good graces. Slagar, eager to secure an heir and more members for his pack, accepted her as a mate; Kaeerah, looking forward to the opportunity to taste true power, happily entered into the arrangement. Kaeerah has greater ambitions than simply standing alongside Slagar, though, and she quickly expanded her influence. She seduced the shapeshifter Wild and bore several of his pups, successfully passing them off as Slagar's. She's consume the soul-essence of several Fire Eagles members, and returned to her ancestral home to suck the power from the mystical tree at its center. She's also sought to secure a tight political alliance with the Lupes of the Bleeding Moon by offering up her daughter Wraithe as a mate to the alpha's son VenomSake. Kaeerah now has several personal servants and is making more plans to expand past her station. Category:Lupine Terrors